


Колыбель качается

by Black_Mamba



Category: Original Work
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-04
Updated: 2015-10-04
Packaged: 2018-04-24 18:08:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4929877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Black_Mamba/pseuds/Black_Mamba
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Внебрачный сын короля лишь хочет помочь своей сестре найти любовь и не ожидает, что на этом пути любовь найдет его. Автора вдохновил детский стих «Спи, малыш, засыпай».</p>
            </blockquote>





	Колыбель качается

**Author's Note:**

> Автор: Тайжати 
> 
> От автора: Во всем следует винить maderr, которая начала всю эту канитель с переделыванием детских стихов. *кивает* Думаю, использованный мною вариант не очень распространен, но я его знаю с детства, поэтому… ^_^ Мне всегда было интересно, почему семья в стихотворении была именно такой. 
> 
> Бета: Tenzhe

_Cпи, малыш, засыпай_  
На верхушке дерева.  
Когда ветер дует,  
Колыбель качается.  
Колыбель упадет,  
Если ветвь сломается,  
Упадет вместе с малышом 

_Спи, малыш, засыпай_  
В зеленой колыбели.  
Твой отец из королей,  
И мать – королева.  
Сестра – первая леди  
С золотым кольцом на пальце  
А брат – барабанщик  
Играет для короля. 

– Его императорское величество король Лаидира!

Руари сосредоточился на том, чтобы не сбиться с ритма, четко выстукивая нужную мелодию на барабане и даже не смея кинуть взгляд в сторону короля Лаидира и его свиты, прошедших мимо. Не дай бог допустить ошибку сейчас, когда весь двор Кадхаина из кожи вон лезет, чтобы произвести благоприятное впечатление на иностранного монарха. Для сестры Руари это событие – большой шанс, и он не должен его испортить.

Барабан и аккомпанировавшие ему трубы затихли, когда высокородные гости достигли возвышения с троном. Король Лаидира обменялся соответствующим случаю приветствием с Ниаллом, королем Кадхаина и отцом Руари. Сидящая рядом с ним королева Аилин благовоспитанно зарделась румянцем в ответ на какую-то фразу прибывшего короля. Через мгновение она направила внимание гостя в ту сторону, где стояла Брижид, и Руари затаил дыхание.

По его мнению, Брижид была красивой, но это мнение любящего младшего брата. Несколько фраз, оброненных слугами, казалось, подтверждали его точку зрения, но если у короля Лаидира сложится другое впечатление…

Но нет, Брижид улыбалась и краснела, пока король учтиво целовал ей руку, и позволила увести себя в более уединенное место, чтобы пообщаться. Руари с облегчением выдохнул и незаметно выскользнул из тронного зала, размышляя над тем, насколько сильно расстроилась бы сестра, узнав, что он за ней шпионит.

Он подумал, что она бы не очень огорчилась. Брижид была добра и ласкова к своему единокровному брату с тех самых пор, как он в возрасте четырех лет прибыл во дворец. Ей было шесть, и она не понимала суматохи, поднявшейся вокруг мальчика, который приходился ей братом, но не был им признан официально. Даже после того, как им обоим разъяснили отличия между женой и любовницей, Брижид было все равно. Она просто приняла его.

Руари молился о том, чтобы ее доброта и очарование точно так же подействовали на короля Лаидира. Для нее это было величайшей возможностью сбежать из Кадхаина, от маленького наследного принца Кеарула и от его матери, королевы Аилин.

В самые безрадостные дни, он завидовал маленькому Кеарулу. День его рождения – законный праздник. Не как день рождения Руари. Король Ниалл никогда не был женат на Диедрэ – матери Руари. Она – простая швея – не могла стать никем большим, чем любовницей короля, хотя то, что Ниалл держал Руари так близко к себе, заставляло думать: Диэдрэ была ему небезразлична. Ведь король пошел против мнения министров и взял сына к себе.

Руари почти не помнил ее. Ему было четыре, когда она умерла. Помнил лишь копну длинных темно-рыжих волос и яркие голубые глаза. Точно такие глаза он видел каждое утро в зеркале. Они ему очень нравились, хотя у его отца и сестры были другие – светло-зеленые. Но вот волосы у них отличались. У Брижид – длинные волнистые каштановые локоны, как у первой жены короля Ниалла, королевы Фианны; наследный принц перенял золотистые пряди своей матери, и только у Руари были насыщенные рыжие кудри, как у короля.

Иногда это вызывало у него смех: именно незаконнорожденный ребенок был больше похож на отца, чем признанные дети. Будто насмешка свыше. Только на самом деле смеяться было не над чем. Если бы его мать не была обычной швеей, была бы женой, а не любовницей, то он бы был наследным принцем, а не маленький Кеарул.

– Руари, хватит, – проворчал он себе под нос, заворачивая за угол и успевая заметить, как сестра и ее поклонник заходят в красную гостиную. Превосходно. Он знал, по меньшей мере, три разных способа подсмотреть за тем, что происходит в этой комнате.

Зайдя в смежное помещение, он поспешно закрыл дверь и был уже на полпути к своей цели, когда понял, что не один.

К замочной скважине приник мужчина, одетый в пышный наряд, выдающий в нем дворянина из свиты прибывшего короля. Ростом выше Руари – по крайней мере, в вертикальном положении – и хорошо сложен. Не говоря уже о мече на боку. Рыцарь?

– Кто вы такой и что здесь делаете? – спросил Руари, пытаясь выглядеть как можно солидней, хотя барабан, который все еще был с ним, указывал на его положение при дворе.

Вздрогнув, темноволосый мужчина отпрянул от двери и удивленно глянул на Руари, он окинул взглядом обращающегося к нему и теперь смотрел задумчиво. Барабанщик тут же проклял свою светлую кожу – щеки залил румянец, без сомнения делая ужасные веснушки еще более заметными.

– Я мог бы спросить то же самое у тебя, – протянул незнакомец голосом глубоким и тягучим, как привозной шоколад, который так любила мачеха Руари. – Мне в голову не приходит ни одного объяснения, с какой стати в этой комнате может находиться мальчик-барабанщик, только если не… – он улыбнулся. – Ты же не намеревался подсмотреть за неким ухаживанием, правда?

Руари слегка побледнел и откашлялся, надеясь, что не выдал себя выражением лица.  
– Не понимаю, о чем вы, сударь. Я просто хотел забрать кое-что, что могли забыть здесь, но, как вижу, тут ничего нет, поэтому я пойду…

Он успел лишь повернуться и прикоснуться пальцами к дверной ручке – его схватили за плечо и развернули. Наткнувшись на твердую теплую грудь и выронив барабан, Руари взвизгнул, вновь залившись румянцем.

Незнакомец тихо выругался и отпустил его, наклоняясь, чтобы поднять барабан и осмотреть его на предмет повреждений.  
– Извини, я не хотел, – он осторожно передал инструмент хозяину, а тот смотрел в изумлении на мужчину.

– Вы… что? – он машинально взял барабан и для надежности обхватил его рукой.

Слегка улыбнувшись, дворянин сделал шаг назад и официально поклонился.  
– Мое имя Киан. Я рыцарь Лаидира и личный слуга его величества, – невозмутимо сказал он. – Как я понимаю, ты здесь тоже для того, чтобы пронаблюдать за развитием отношений между моим королем и вашей принцессой?

– Она – не принцесса, – поправил его Руари, потом поморщился. – Я имею в виду, – продолжил он при виде любопытства в глазах Киана, – в Кадхаине принцессой является лишь дочь королевы или жена наследного принца. В ином случае ей полагается титул леди.

Киан выглядел озадаченным.  
– У меня сложилось впечатление, что прин… извини, леди Брижид – единственная дочь короля Ниалла.

– Это так, – подтвердил Руари, – ее матерью была покойная королева Фианна. Брижид являлась принцессой, пока отец не женился на королеве Аилин.

Киан удивленно приподнял брови.  
– Отец? – он окинул внимательным взглядом Руари. – Сходство есть, но мне казалось, что наследный принц Кеарул намного младше…

Руари покраснел и отвел взгляд, не желая смотреть в серые насмешливые глаза собеседника, когда тот услышит объяснение.  
– Меня зовут Руари. И я тоже не принц.

– Но твой отец – король, – настоял Киан.

– Да, – юноша вздохнул, – но моя мать не была ни женой короля, ни дворянкой, ясно? Я занимаю то место, которое король считает подходящим для меня. Сейчас я – королевский барабанщик, что намного больше, чем обычно довольствуется бастард. Вам достаточно сведений или вы хотите что-нибудь еще разузнать?

– В вашей стране странные обычаи, – заметил Киан, слегка качая головой и приводя в беспорядок темные локоны. – В Лаидире такие сыновья занимают достойное положение в обществе, а с дочерьми обращаются, как с принцессами, коими они являются по праву рождения.

Руари пожал плечами, все еще не глядя собеседнику в глаза.  
– Мне все равно, правда, но я хочу видеть Брижид счастливой…

– А… – Киан вернулся к замочной скважине, на несколько мгновений приник к ней, потом кивнул с удовлетворением и жестом подозвал собеседника. – Иди сюда, – прошептал он тихо, чтобы не быть услышанным по ту сторону двери, – вместе посмотрим, по сердцу ли твоей сестре мой король.

С осторожностью устроив барабан на стуле, Руари подошел и нерешительно присел на корточки рядом с Кианом; поколебавшись пару секунд, он заглянул в замочную скважину. Брижид и иностранный монарх сидели немного ближе друг к другу, чем требовалось по этикету, оба улыбались и оживленно беседовали. При виде их он успокоился и, наконец, отстранившись, обнаружил, что Киан стоит слишком близко и смотрит на него со странным выражением лица.  
– Что? – напряженно спросил он.

Киан усмехнулся так, будто осуждал самого себя.  
– Прости, но рыжий цвет волос более чем необычен для моей страны, да и такого оттенка я никогда не видел… просто глаз не отвести.

Руари почувствовал, что опять краснеет.  
– Обычно такие волосы наследуются в королевской семье. Королева Аилин очень расстроилась, когда Кеарул родился блондином.

– Мм… да, ее можно понять, – прошептал Киан, протягивая руку и зарываясь пальцами в рыжие волосы. Руари вскрикнул и отшатнулся. Не удержав равновесия, он упал с диванчика, на подлокотнике которого устроился до этого.

Не обращая внимания на предложенную руку помощи, юноша поднялся на ноги и отошел на несколько шагов от странного рыцаря.  
– Что вы делаете?! – возмутился он.

Киан легко улыбнулся и пожал плечами, от этого движения под обтягивающей туникой перекатились мышцы.  
– Слишком тороплюсь, наверное. Куин всегда распекает меня за это. Думаю, ему самому надо научиться быть более напористым.

– Вы сумасшедший, – выдавил Руари.

– Может быть, – согласился Киан, – но это никогда мне не мешало, – несколько долгих мгновений он пристально рассматривал юношу, улыбнулся и вновь приник к замочной скважине.

Некоторое время Руари стоял на месте, не зная, что ему делать, потом медленно, с осторожностью вернулся на подлокотник дивана. Повернувшись к нему, лаидирец улыбнулся, а затем снова принялся наблюдать за происходящим в соседней комнате, предоставляя Руари возможность изучить себя.

Он был нахальным, бесцеремонным, самоуверенным в себе до абсурда и, по всей видимости, тоже был заинтересован развитием отношений между Брижид и своим королем. Казался довольно учтивым, пока не вторгался в личное пространство, и производил впечатление искренней обеспокоенности о возможных повреждениях барабана Руари.

– Хорошо, – наконец, произнес юноша, – почему я здесь, ясно, но почему вы здесь?

Киан с удивлением поднял голову и ослепительно улыбнулся.  
– Можно сказать, у меня личный интерес в том, как все обернется, но, думаю, точнее будет сказать, что я просто люблю следить за Куином.

Руари нахмурился.  
– Куин?

– Куинлен, – пояснил Киан, указывая рукой на замочную скважину. – Господин, который сейчас флиртует с твоей сестрой. У него получается лучше, чем я думал. Обычно он довольно безнадежен, когда дело доходит до прекрасного пола.

– Вы называете короля Лаидира по имени, – в замешательстве сказал Руари.

Вновь улыбка.  
– Мы выросли вместе, он мне как брат. Вечно устраивали драки. Я, конечно, выходил победителем.

Раури закатил глаза.  
– Конечно, – несколько мгновений он смотрел на собеседника, потом решил попытать удачу и оттолкнул того в сторону. Киан со смехом позволил это сделать и положил руку ему на плечо, когда барабанщик устроился у замочной скважины.

– Ну, что там? Он еще не упал со стула? – прошептал Киан, и Руари с удивлением перевел взгляд на него. – Что? Это было бы не в первый раз.

– Вы всегда так плохо отзываетесь о своем короле? – спросил он, постаравшись не дать осуждению прозвучать в вопросе. По смеху Киана стало понятно, что у него ничего не вышло.

– Обычно, да, – весело ответил тот. – Но, могу сказать, обычно он этого заслуживает. Это нормальные братские отношения. Приходится подкалывать друг друга, потому что больше никто этого делать не будет.

Руари хмыкнул и вновь вернулся к наблюдению за парой. При виде происходящего он выгнул бровь и поднял голову, снова глядя на Киана. Рыцарь мгновение просто смотрел на него, затем начал смеяться.

– Он упал, да? – сквозь смех спросил он. – Я так и знал. Теперь он мне должен ананасовый торт, – с довольным видом добавил Киан, а Руари с недоверием взглянул на него.

– Ананасовый торт? – он не был уверен, хотел ли услышать объяснение.

– Куин замечательно готовит, – с готовностью начал пояснять Киан, – но ничего не сделает для меня, если только это не часть ставки, поэтому я стараюсь выиграть как можно больше пари, – и широко улыбнулся.

– Мне становится жаль вашего короля, – прошептал Руари и в последний раз посмотрел в замочную скважину, как Брижид помогает иностранному монарху подняться на ноги, при этом стоя к нему намного ближе, чем требуется. Хотя король ничуть не возражал. Значит, все идет хорошо.

Поднявшись, Руари сумел вежливо поклониться Киану, подхватить барабан и уже был у двери, когда ему на плечо вновь опустилась рука. На сей раз он своего инструмента не уронил, а просто повернулся и взглянул на рыцаря.  
– Что?

Киан медленно осмотрел его с головы до ног, пальцами теребя рыжий локон Руари, но все-таки убрал руку.  
– Я тебя еще увижу? – спросил он.

Барабанщик пожал плечами.  
– Я живу здесь и присутствую почти на всех официальных приемах, поэтому, думаю, еще увидите.

Взгляд серых глаз потеплел, и не успел Руари хоть как-то отреагировать, Киан опустился на колено и поцеловал ему руку точно так, как король Лаидира поцеловал руку Брижид ранее.  
– Буду ждать с нетерпением, – прошептал он, поднимаясь.

Залившись жгучим румянцем, Руари вслепую нащупал дверную ручку, повернул ее и рывком открыл дверь, выскочил в коридор и захлопнул створку, не переживая о том, что кто-то может увидеть, как он несется прочь, стремясь оказаться как можно дальше от рыцаря Лаидира. Он все еще чувствовал отпечаток губ Киана, и ему казалось, что это место на руке горит огнем.

*** 

Из окруженного оградой маленького сада доносились смех и веселые голоса, его обитатели не обращали внимания на весь остальной мир, сосредоточившись на разговоре друг с другом. Их было всего двое, и ни один не был настолько важен, чтобы требовалось присутствие стражи, поэтому некому было подслушать брата и сестру.

Руари любезно позволил сестре занять всю скамейку, дабы сохранить многочисленные юбки опрятными, а сам сидел на земле у ее ног, устроив барабан на коленях. Закончив пересказывать свою последнюю встречу с королем Лаидира, она помахала рукой перед носом брата.  
– И потом он подарил мне это!

На первый взгляд простое золотое кольцо, но, присмотревшись, Руари заметил замысловатую гравировку на металле. Вглядевшись внимательнее, он различил красивый узор, опоясывающий перстень.  
– Ничего себе… наверное, целая вечность ушла на то, чтобы такое сделать…

– Я именно так и сказала, – согласилась Брижид, смеясь. – Каждый раз смотрю на узор и замечаю что-то новое, хотя Куин говорит, что это просто мое воображение, – она прелестно улыбнулась, во всяком случае, так показалось Руари.

– Куин, да? – заметил Руари. – Уже по имени его называешь?

Брижид зарделась румянцем.  
– Я… то есть… его величество… ну хорошо, – она шумно выдохнула и хлопнула Руари по голове. – Если мы поженимся, то я не смогу продолжать обращаться к нему официально, ведь так?

– Ну, я не знаю, – решил поддразнить сестру Руари. – «О, ваше величество, пожалуйста, ваше величество» звучит прекрас… ай! – он потер место на голове, куда она его стукнула во второй раз. – Хорошо, хорошо. Я просто шучу…

– Руари, ты бываешь таким вредным, – пожурила его сестра, хотя улыбаться не перестала. И краснеть тоже. – Веди себя прилично.

– Это не весело, – сказал Руари, подмигивая. – Хотя, если серьезно, он кажется хорошим человеком, Брижид, но если будет тебя обижать, скажешь мне, и я приду на помощь.

Та рассмеялась.  
– Ты собираешься в одиночку штурмовать королевский дворец Лаирира? Думаю, барабаном можно нанести хорошие удары, но для него есть намного лучшее применение…

Руари со смехом ответил:  
– Намек получился не очень тонким, миледи.

Она игриво взглянула на брата.  
– Прошу простить мне мою дерзость.

– Для вас, миледи, что угодно, – Руари улыбнулся. Устроившись поудобнее, он достал из мешочка барабанные палочки и надел на них мягкие наконечники, чтобы приглушись звук. – «Дудочник из Кэир Фердж»?

Брижид тихо хихикнула.  
– Руари, ты слишком хорошо меня знаешь.

– Я и должен знать, – подтвердил тот, – я же твой брат, – он опустил палочки на барабан, мгновение мысленно вспоминая мелодию, потом начал тихо выстукивать сложный ритм. Песня была быстрая – не для неопытного барабанщика, но Руари потратил очень много времени на то, чтобы безошибочно играть любимую песню старшей сестры. Лишь придворные музыканты могли лучше.

Через какое-то время красивое сопрано Брижид добавило в песню о любви слова, без усилий переплетаясь с барабанным боем. Две строчки спустя к сестре присоединился Руари. Как многие могли бы подумать, это не так легко: петь и играть одновременно. Здесь требовалось два разных такта, два разных способа мышления, особенно в «Дудочнике из Кэир Фердж». Барабанщик не раз клялся, что сочинитель этой песни был изощренным садистом.

Они пели второй куплет, когда к ним неожиданно присоединился еще один звук – многоствольная флейта в руках настоящего мастера. Руари замолчал и чуть не сбился с ритма, увидев вошедшего в садик мужчину, который направлялся к ним, держа у губ флейту.

Киан. Выглядевший просто великолепно в безукоризненном облачении рыцаря он, не пропустив ни ноты, спокойно подошел к скамье, на которой сидела Брижид. Где мог рыцарь научиться играть на флейте? Не говоря уже о таком мастерстве.

Несколько мгновений Руари с сомнением разглядывал его, но вернулся к пению, через две строчки закончив песню. Когда последние ноты смолкли, юноша смерил незваного гостя подозрительным взглядом.  
– Что вы здесь делаете? – спросил он.

– Руари! – воскликнула его сестра. – Где твои манеры?

Киан рассмеялся, тихо и мелодично.  
– Прошу прощения, миледи, что помешал вашему дуэту, но я не мог сдержаться, – серые глаза послали улыбку Руари и посмотрели на Брижид. Киан вежливо опустился на одно колено. – Услышал чудесную музыку, которая и привела меня сюда. Я даже не представлял, что таким образом обнаружу предмет своих поисков, – он усмехнулся. – Думаю, ваш брат избегает меня.

Нахмурившись, Руари отставил барабан в сторону и приложил усилия, чтобы не перекрестить руки на груди как обидчивый ребенок.  
– До сегодняшнего дня мне это хорошо удавалось, – откровенно сказал он.

Брижид переводила удивленный взгляд с одного на другого, пока не остановилась на брате.  
– Руари, ты не говорил мне, что познакомился с рыцарем из свиты Куина.

– Я пытался забыть об этом, – предложил свое объяснение юноша, стараясь не сердиться на то, как вновь рассмеялся Киан.

– Пытался? Я доволен, что у тебя не получилось! – возликовал рыцарь с искорками веселья в глазах. – Что же касается меня, – продолжил он, поднимаясь и кланяясь Брижид, – мое имя Киан. Очень рад познакомится с вами, миледи.

Брижид удивленно взглянула на него.  
– Киан? О! Куин часто говорит о вас. Я не думала, что вы здесь…

– Ни за что на свете не пропустил бы подобное событие, – рассмеялся тот. – Скажите мне – ведь Куинн не признается – сколько раз он обронил на себя бокал?

Ответ ему стал смеющийся взгляд зеленых глаз.  
– Ну уж нет, милостивый государь, это было бы жульничеством. Если вы и раздобудете такие сведения, то не от меня, – сказала Брижид.

Киан усмехнулся, но выглядел довольным.  
– Хорошо сказано, миледи. Признаю, мои надежды на это рискованное предприятие были невысоки, но, кажется, все складывается лучше, чем я ожидал, – он вновь взглянул на Руари, улыбнулся ему, потом обратился к Брижид, поклонившись. – Миледи, могу я обратиться к вам с просьбой?

Та удивленно спросила:  
– Что за просьба?

Руари охватило странное чувство беспокойства, когда серые глаза снова метнулись в его сторону. Киан заговорил, и юноша мог поклясться, что почувствовал, как его мир качнулся.

– Обычно подобное спрашивают у родителей, но, думаю, в данной ситуации именно ваше признание я должен заслужить, – улыбнулся Киан. – Я прошу вашего разрешения ухаживать за вашим братом, миледи.

Руари изумленно охнул, и даже Брижид на мгновение распахнула рот, но в ее глазах легко читался смех.  
– О… эм… – и быстро прикрыла ладонью рот, хотя то, что она смеется, было видно по дрожащим плечам. – Сударь, думали ли вы попросить его разрешения на это рискованное начинание?

Киан блеснул белозубой улыбкой.  
– Я над этим работаю, – он вовремя пригнулся, избегая удара полетевшей в него барабанной палочки, и повернулся, чтобы подмигнуть Руари. – Благородный, преданный да еще вздорный, не говоря уже о музыкальных талантах. Даже если постараться, лучшего не придумать, – быстрое движение, и его пальцы зарылись в локоны Руари, перебирая их в короткой интимной ласке, потом он убрал руку, по пути погладив юношу по щеке. – Хотя я буду порядочным человеком и признаю, что именно рыжие волосы привлекли мое внимание вначале.

– Вы будете держать руки при себе! – заливаясь румянцем, резко сказал Руари, подавляя порыв запустить в него второй палочкой. Тем более что никакого результата он этим не добьется. Рыцарь уже продемонстрировал, с какой скоростью может избегать таких летящих предметов.

Киан терпеливо улыбнулся Брижид.

– Как уже сказал, я над этим работаю. Думаю, к тому времени, когда Куин справится с нервной дрожью и сделает предложение, я смогу добиться расположения вашего брата.

Брижид удивленно посмотрела на него, затем на Руари и, не в силах справиться с собой, захихикала.

– Я… о… – обхватив руками живот, она немного наклонилась вперед, пытаясь унять охватившее ее веселье. На миг показалось, что ей это почти удалось, но она допустила промах, взглянув на Руари, и вновь принялась смеяться.

– Это не смешно, – проворчал ее брат, стукнув кулаком по руке невыносимого Киана, и был более чем удивлен, когда понял, что рыцарь не потрудился уклониться от удара. Через мгновение он узнал причину: Киан перехватил его запястье и дернул, усаживая взвизгнувшего юношу себе на колени.

– Знаешь, я – не такая уж плохая добыча, – заявил рыцарь, осмотрительно убирая в сторону барабан и флейту, чтобы Руари их не достал. – Многие бы прыгали от счастья, получив возможность угодить человеку, к которому прислушивается король, – он слегка поморщился, когда предмет его симпатий ткнул кулаком ему в грудь, но ничего не сделал, чтобы помешать.

– Пустите меня! – прорычал Руари, которому, наконец, удалось вырваться, и отскочил в сторону, чтобы быть вне пределов досягаемости для дальнейших поползновений. – Вы… вы… – сердито глядя и скрестив руки на груди. – Не знаю, в какие игры вы играете, но с меня довольно. Если для вас важны лишь власть и благосклонность короля, то уходите и оставьте меня и сестру в покое.

Брижид закусила губу, поднимаясь со скамьи, чтобы положить руку на плечо Руари. С некоторой неуверенностью она посмотрела на Киана.  
– Я… я должна согласиться с братом, сударь. Если быть место ухаживанию, то это должно быть не ради денег или власти, и неважно, что могут подумать отец или придворные. Поверьте мне, когда скажу, что, если бы я не находила вашего короля добрым, учтивым и очаровательным, то ни за что не согласилась бы принять его ухаживание.

Руари вздрогнул. Да, Брижид вовремя решила отчитать рыцаря, пусть ей и удалось сделать это вежливо. Барабанщик надеялся только на то, что ответом она не свела на нет свои шансы с королем. Он с беспокойством взглянул на Киана и пришел в замешательство от увиденного.

Киан выглядел как-то… иначе. Было трудно судить об этом, ведь Руари знал его так мало, но что-то точно изменилось. Какая-то небольшая перемена в осанке, странный свет в светло-серых глазах, появилась необъяснимая черта, которая до сих пор была скрыта. Однако улыбаться он не перестал.  
– Да, – прошептал рыцарь, – вы прекрасно подойдете. Достаточно мягкая, чтобы справляться с его неуверенностями, но все же в вас есть огонь. Это больше, чем мы смели надеяться… – он сделал шаг назад и низко поклонился, будто на официальном приеме. – Приношу извинения вам обоим. Я должен был знать точно, пусть даже мои методы не самые приятные, – когда он выпрямился, то взглядом тут же нашел Руари, и на его красивом лице было написано сожаление. – Если мои игры лишили меня твоей благосклонности, то мне очень жаль, потому что ты мне искренне нравишься.

Руари посмотрел на него с озадаченным видом, приправленным каплей гнева.  
– Во что вы играете, Киан? Вы проверяете нас? Почему?

– Я не допущу, чтобы Куинлен или я сам оказались в руках тех, кто будет нас использовать, – спокойно ответил тот, и непонятная черта все еще присутствовала в его словах и манере держать себя. – Очень тяжело таким, как мы, имеющим большой вес в обществе, найти кого-то, кто будет видеть нас самих, а не власть, которой мы обладаем. Я лишь надеялся найти здесь пару для Куина… – он едва заметно улыбнулся. – И не ожидал, что также встречу кого-то и по своему вкусу.

Пристально глядя, хотя без огня во взгляде, Руари осторожно стряхнул руку сестры, сделал шаг в сторону Киана и вызывающе спросил:  
– Так что вы от нас хотите?

– От твоей сестры – чтобы она уважала и любила моего бра… Куина, как он того заслуживает. Не больше. Но от тебя? – юноша успел только пискнуть, как Киан обнял его и прижал к себе. – От тебя я столько всего хочу, – тихо прошептал он, – и не все подходят для обсуждения в пристойном обществе.

– Для человека, который так одержим моим поведением и поведением Брижид, вы ужасно невоспитанны, – проворчал Руари, пытаясь высвободиться и терпя неудачу.

Киан улыбнулся и ослабил объятия, хотя Руари из рук не выпустил.  
– Боюсь, я слишком привык поступать по-своему. Скажи мне, прелестный огонек, какой правильный способ ухаживания за тобой?

– Можете начать с того, что отпустите меня и будете держать руки при себе, как надлежит рыцарю, – резким тоном ответил Руари и удивился, когда Киан на самом деле разомкнул руки.

– Значит, ограничить прикосновения, – и кивнул. – Непростая жертва, но, думаю, справлюсь. Что еще?

– Эм… – Руари посмотрел по сторонам и задержался взглядом на сестре, которая из всех сил пыталась сохранить невинное выражение лица и не рассмеяться, что у нее не очень хорошо получалось. – Просто… э… – он разочарованно выдохнул. – Я не знаю. Еще никто не хотел за мной ухаживать.

Киан ответил ему удивленным взглядом.  
– Никто? В это трудно поверить, мой маленький барабанщик. Не с такими глазами и волосами…

Руари пожал плечами.  
– Внебрачный сын короля многого не стоит.

Рыцарь напрягся, будто закрываясь.  
– Это в Лаидире, – лаконично ответил он. – Тебе следует поехать с нами, когда мы будем возвращаться домой. Я позабочусь о том, чтобы тебе было оказано то признание, которого заслуживаешь.

– Поехать в качестве кого? Вашей игрушки? – вызывающе спросил Руари, пытаясь подавить мгновенно зародившуюся надежду. Он был пустым местом. Всегда им был. У Киана не было права предлагать то, что он уже давно отчаялся получить.

– Нет, – царственным тоном сказал рыцарь, и та странная и непонятная черта вновь бросилась в глаза. – В качестве моего консорта*.

Барабанщик удивленно взглянул на него.  
– Кого?

Киан с расстроенным видом провел рукой по волосам.  
– Очевидно, это еще одно уникальное понятие Лаидира.

Девушка странно смотрела на него и уже открыла рот, чтобы что-то спросить, как вдруг в стороне раздался другой голос.  
– Брижид? Ты здесь?..

Все трое повернулись, глядя на появившегося мужчину. Брижид присела в грациозном реверансе, следом за ней Руари кое-как поклонился, а Киан лишь хмыкнул и сердито взглянул на иностранного монарха.  
– Куин, ты бы мог подобрать время получше.

Карие глаза с любопытством посмотрели на него, потом на Руари и в них отразилось изумление.  
– Именно его ты… – Киунлен поморщился. – Прости, Киан.

Тот тихо вздохнул.  
– Все нормально. Все равно я ненамного продвинулся.

Киунлен перевел взгляд с Киана на Руари и обратно, а затем состроил гримасу.  
– Тебя может хоть раз привлечь тот, кому ты нравишься? – он обошел их, чтобы поклониться Брижид и предложить ей руку, которую леди с любезностью приняла. – Конечно, в таком случае это был бы не ты.

– Очень смешно, – пробормотал Киан. – Уходи, Куин. Я и сам прекрасно справляюсь с тем, что порчу свои любовные отношения.

– Вы… – оба лаидирца обратили взор на Брижид, которая широко распахнутыми глазами смотрела то на рыцаря, то на короля. – Вы двое…

Куинлен и Киан обменялись одинаковыми улыбками, и последний весело переспросил:  
– Мы что?..

В Руари проснулось любопытство, и он впервые действительно посмотрел на них, откровенно уставившись.  
– Во имя всего… вы братья!

Оба брата разразились таким бурным смехом, что их плечи подрагивали.  
– Да, – выдавил Киан, пытаясь взять себя в руки. – Я говорил тебе, что к братьям отношение в Лаидире другое, чем здесь, – его глаза искрились.

– Но… – барабанщик слегка нахмурился. – Думаю, это объясняет, почему вы так защищаете его…

Киан фыркнул.  
– Кто бы говорил, – и многозначительно посмотрел на Брижид, которая тут же рассмеялась.

Руари насупился и вновь скрестил руки на груди, подавляя порыв стукнуть его.  
– Хм.

– Знаешь, Киан прав, – слегка поддразнила его сестра. – Как для младшего брата, ты защищаешь меня с большим пылом.

– Кто-то же должен это делать, – ласково пробормотал он.

– Ладно, Куин, – сказал Киан, когда все замолчали. – Уводи свою леди туда, где ты сможешь споткнуться об ее юбку или пролить на нее вино, а мне дай возможность выбраться из неприятностей, которые я сам себе создал.

Куинлен хлопнул его по руке и повел Брижид к выходу из сада.  
– Удачи, Киан, – крикнул он через плечо, когда они уходили. – Она, наверное, тебе понадобится.

Рыцарь вздохнул.  
– Скорее всего, – тихо согласился он и повернулся к Руари. – Итак, – с напускным весельем, – насколько я провинился теперь?

Барабанщик состроил гримасу.  
– Еще не решил, – сказал он, задумчиво рассматривая Киана. Лаидирец отнюдь не был непривлекательным, совсем наоборот. И нахождение рядом с ним оказывало на Руари большее влияние, чем он готов был признать, но все равно. Киан был бесцеремонным, не имел представления о личном пространстве собеседника и обладал уверенностью, что все всегда будет по его хотению. Конечно, если он – брат короля, то заносчивость частично понятна.

– Пока ты решаешь, – с нарочитой беспечностью произнес Киан, – могу я попросить тебя кое о чем?

– Что за просьба? – осторожно поинтересовался Руари.

Киан улыбнулся и подхватил с травы барабан и флейту.  
– Сыграешь со мной? – попросил он, протягивая инструмент.

Руари перевел взгляд с рыцаря на барабан и обратно, медленно потянул руку и принял предложенное. На мгновение его охватила паника, когда он обнаружил только одну палочку в чехле, но затем вспомнил, что второй запустил в голову Киана, и подобрал ее с земли.  
– Какие еще песни знаете? – осведомился он, проверяя, не стали ли слишком влажными барабан или палочка, пока лежали в траве.

Киан улыбнулся и пожал плечами.  
– Очень многие. Куин сказал бы, что музыка – моя слабость.

– Необычное увлечение для рыцаря, – пробормотал барабанщик, усаживаясь на траву и скрещивая ноги. – Хорошо. А есть любимая?

Он задумался, а потом еле заметно улыбнулся.  
– «Возлюбленный из грез».

Руари хмыкнул и закатил глаза, но все равно задал ритм. В нужный момент к нему присоединилась флейта Киана, переплетаясь с барабанным боем с таким мастерством, что даже Руари не мог отыскать там ошибки. Было непривычно играть для кого-то кроме сестры, но по-странному приятно. И, конечно, рыцарю об этом знать не стоило – он и без того невыносим.

Невзирая на рядовые стихи, он, в конце концов, поддался эмоциям и запел. И никоим образом не собирался замечать охватившее его приятное чувство, когда в ответ на его пение глаза Киана засветились от непритворного удовольствия. Руари пел только потому, что так звучало лучше. А не для Киана. Вовсе нет.  
_________________  
*consort (англ.) — супруг, супруга (обычно о королевской семье).

*** 

– Значит, – пробормотал Киан, пропуская пальцы рыжие кудри, – ты поедешь со мной в Лаидир?

Они находились в гостевых комнатах, отведенных Куинлену и его свите, на удивление безлюдных в это время вечера, хотя данное явление можно списать на то, что остальная охрана наблюдала за танцем короля и Брижид на празднестве. У Руари не было настроения там присутствовать, поэтому, когда Киан предложил другое, он согласился. С условием, что рыцарь не будет распускать руки.

Лаидирец вел себя не очень хорошо, но более получаса назад Руари решил, что вовсе не против. Ощущения были приятными, и Киан не пытался снять с него одежду, поэтому юноша подумал, что несколько прикосновений выдержит.

– Ты уже спрашивал, – заметил Руари. – А я все еще хочу знать, какова будет моя роль. Уверен, у твоего брата куча барабанщиков.

– Но ни одного, обладающего даже половиной твоего мастерства, – пожимая плечами, ответил Киан. – Хотя, думаю, я слишком эгоистичен, чтобы делить тебя с двором. Я хочу, чтобы ты стал моим консортом.

Юноша сел прямо, но добился лишь того, что Киан уверенным движением потянул его назад и переместил руки с волос Руари на его плечи, искусно разминая.  
– Тогда поясни мне, что такое «консорт», – потребовал он, прилагая усилия, чтобы не растечься лужицей на коленях Киана от ощущений, которые вызывали в нем умелые пальцы.

– Консорт – это… эм… как же объяснить тому, кто не знаком с этим понятием с детства… – думал вслух рыцарь, а руками продолжал сладостную пытку, скользя ладонями по плечам, вниз по спине и опять вверх. – В Лаидире браком сочетаются ради потомства, чтобы легко прослеживалась родословная. Но для тех, кто не желает обзаводиться детьми или не в состоянии этого сделать, существуют консорты. Консорт – этот тот, с кем хотят провести жизнь, но именно по любви, а не ради отпрысков.

– У нас… – было чрезвычайно трудно связно мыслить, когда руки Киана проделывали подобное, – так… не принято…

Лаидирец пожал плечами, но Руари больше почувствовал это, чем увидел.  
– Это не распространено даже среди дворянства, хотя возникло именно там. Но меня привлекает эта возможность с тех самых пор, как я впервые понял, что… у меня никогда не будет детей.

– Ммм… – Руари вывернулся в попытке увидеть Киана, не перемещаясь с его колен. – Никогда?

Щеки рыцаря слегка окрасились розовым, когда тот покачал головой.  
– Я не… – он скривился. – Я не могу. От одного прикосновения к женщине у меня к горлу подкатывает тошнота.

Руари постарался не рассмеяться, но потерпел полный крах.  
– Не прикасайся к моей сестре, – удалось выдавить ему. – Не хочу, чтоб тебя на нее вырвало…

– Очень смешно, – ответил Киан, шлепая его по бедру и вызывая короткий визг. – Я могу иметь с ними дело, пока они пристойно одеты. Проблемы возникают тогда, когда они начинают избавляться от нескольких слоев.

Все-таки повернувшись и выпрямив спину, Руари с удивлением обнаружил, что носом почти касается лица рыцаря.  
– Эм… – находясь так близко, он чувствовал слабый запах одеколона, заглушенный мускусным ароматом мужчины. Последней каплей стало внезапное понимание, что он все еще сидит на коленях Киана, и внезапно ему показалось, что брюки стали на несколько размеров малы. – Как… – он постарался немного отодвинуться и едва подавил всхлип, когда Киан обнял его за талию и удержал на месте. – Мне… – Руари отказался признавать, что голос сорвался на писк, и попробовал снова: – Мне стоит спрашивать, как ты узнал, что тебе не нравятся женщины?

– Это все Куин, – пожав плечами, пояснил тот и наклонился, чтобы потереться носом о мягкую ткань воротника Руари. – Решил как-то на мой день рождения нанять куртизанку, – его руки скользнули под рубашку, гладя обнаженную кожу. – Не знаю, кто из нас троих был больше сконфужен.

Руари сумел лишь охнуть, он пришел в смятение от того, как участилось его сердцебиение от ощущения теплого дыхания Киана, ласкающего шею.  
– Эм…

Киан рассмеялся, и от смены ритма дыхания у Руари побежали мурашки по коже.  
– Я с ним потом расквитался. Преимущество братского родства, – одну руку он вытащил из-под рубашки и принялся проворно расстегивать пуговицы у горла юноши, пока не добрался до пупка. Киан почти заурчал от удовольствия, стаскивая рубашку с его плеч и опуская голову, чтобы лизнуть открывшуюся кожу.

Сдержав судорожный вздох, Руари удалось положить руки на плечи Киана и оттолкнуть его так, что губы, язык и дыхание мужчины оказались на безопасном расстоянии.  
– Ты сказал… сказал, что не будешь касаться…

– Я сказал, что буду держать руки при себе, – промурлыкал Киан, и от его слов у Руари побежали мурашки по спине. – Про рот я ничего не говорил, – он облизал губы, и барабанщику потребовалась вся сила воли, чтобы не сделать то же самое.

Сам до конца не осознавая, он ослабил руки, и Киан вновь пустил в ход рот, облизывая и посасывая горячими влажными ошеломляющими губами, а потом Руари взвизгнул и отшатнулся, когда лаидирец нашел зубами его сосок.  
– Что… что ты…

– Хм? – Киан удивленно посмотрел на него. – Обычно это приятно… – он с любопытством склонил голову на бок, будто что-то обдумывая. – Руари, ты когда-нибудь был с… Ты раньше был с мужчиной?

Тот покраснел и отвел взгляд, уставившись в стену.  
– Я говорил тебе, – пробормотал он, – что никому не интересен бастард.

– Но, конечно же, куртизанка… – решил настоять Киан.

– Нет, – румянец стал гуще, подчеркивая каждую ненавистную веснушку. – Я сам заботился о своем удовольствии.

– А… – Киан пальцами перебирал рыжие кудри. – Тогда я попрошу твоего разрешения. Ты позволишь мне быть тем, кто покажет тебе пути удовольствий?

Руари сглотнул, намереваясь отказать, но понял, что не может посмотреть в светло-серые глаза и сказать «нет». Он сумел лишь выдохнуть:  
– Киан…

Он почувствовал, как сильные руки обхватили его талию, гипнотизирующие глаза оказались слишком близко, а затем рта коснулись осторожные мягкие губы, и Руари едва не всхлипнул в предвкушении. Мгновение спустя он ощутил влажный жар чужого рта, ладони Киана заскользили по его плечам, и пальцы вновь зарылись в волосы, когда их губы встретились и слились в поцелуе. Он никогда не испытывал ничего подобного и тихо застонал.

Киан воспользовался предоставленной возможностью и проник в рот Руари. Тот вздрогнул, но отпрянуть не смог – руки рыцаря крепко удерживали на месте. Через мгновение у него и в мыслях не было отстраняться – его целовали так умело, изучая, наслаждаясь и смакуя. Киан впитывал в себя стоны бессознательно придвигающегося ближе Руари, которые тот не мог сдержать.

Очень скоро он чувствовал, будто тонет в поцелуях Киана, и, что странно, ему было все равно, но когда рыцарь отстранился, они оба тяжело дышали. Голубые глаза встретились с серыми, и, казалось, целую вечность не отрывались друг от друга. Руари разорвал это оцепенение, обвив руками шею Киана и придвинувшись ближе, обжигая чужие губы первым нерешительным поцелуем.

Руари не был уверен, серьезно Киан настроен по поводу «консорта» или просто хочет добиться его расположения всего на одну ночь – но сейчас это не имело значения. Если рыцарь уедет, то, по крайней мере, Руари будет что вспомнить. Если же все серьезно, и он действительно желает взять его с собой… тогда юноша подумает об этом утром.

Умелые пальцы избавили его от жилета и рубашки, пока Руари изо всех сил старался сделать то же с Кианом. Он недовольно решил, что на рыцарской форме слишком много пуговиц, хотя Киан тут же поцеловал его, не дав недовольству проявиться на лице. Лаидирец направил руки Руари, показывая, как быстрее всего расстегнуть раздражающий камзол, добраться до нательной рубашки, а там уже и до теплой кожи.

Киан задрожал, когда Руари пальцами коснулся его живота, вызывая тихие стоны. Он медленно повёл ладонь выше, восхищаясь силой, сосредоточенной в красивом теле, и борясь с румянцем, когда его изучающая рука прошлась по затвердевшим соскам.

– Руари… – прошептал рыцарь, и вновь захватил его губы. И барабанщик почувствовал, как мир завертелся, закружился вокруг него, и Киан стал единственным, за что можно было удержаться, чтобы остаться в живых.

Теплые ладони Киана заскользили вниз по спине к кромке брюк и обхватили ягодицы, чувственно массируя плоть, и Руари понадобились все силы, чтобы не застонать. Он понял, что оседлал колени лаидирца, но не мог вспомнить, как туда забрался. Но эта мысль оказалась бесполезной, когда от его движения бедрами их скрытые одеждой члены соприкоснулись, и поцелуй был прерван судорожным вскриком.

Его или Киана, неважно. Потому что они опять пристально смотрели друг другу в глаза. Рыцарь пробуждал в нем такие желания, какие он еще никогда не испытывал к другому человеку. Ему хотелось провести языком по припухшим от поцелуев губам, попробовать на вкус кожу шеи, спустить ниже по широкой сильной груди и… сделать что-то. Что именно, он не был уверен, но всё равно хотел.

– Что ты со мной делаешь? – тихо произнес он, вцепившись в Киана, будто от этого зависела его жизнь.

– Я мог бы спросить то же самое, – пробормотал тот, поднимая руку и обхватывая ладонью его щеку. Большим пальцем он нежно провел по губам и лицу. – В тебе горит огонь, который притягивает, будто я – мотылек. Сожжешь ли ты меня, прекрасный Руари, или иссушишь верхнюю личину и позволишь летать так, как никогда раньше?

Тот сглотнул, в горле внезапно пересохло.  
– Я… я… – больше ему ничего выдавить не удалось, потому что раздался стук в дверь, от которого они оба вздрогнули. Руари повернул голову, насколько мог, и посмотрел на все еще закрытую дверь, а Киан тихо выругался себе под нос. Через мгновение рыцарь с неохотой выскользнул из-под него, пересек комнату и распахнул дверь с резким «что такое?».

– Прошу прощения, государь, – раздался незнакомый голос, – но вы оставили указания сообщить вам, когда ваш брат сделает предложение…

Киан вздохнул и провел рукой по волосам, приводя в беспорядок темные локоны.  
– Хорошо. Спасибо. Проследите за всеми необходимыми приготовлениями.

– Да, государь, – последовал почтительный ответ, затем Киан закрыл дверь. Он сделал шаг в сторону дивана, но остановился при виде выражения на лице барабанщика.

– Руари?..

Тот медленно облизал губы, не уверенный, действительно хочет ли знать, но все равно спросил:  
– Государь?

Киан побледнел и тяжело облокотился на створку двери в поисках точки опоры.  
– Руари… я… – вся та уверенность, все самообладание, с которыми он обычно нес себя, исчезли, являя миру отчаявшегося молодого человека. – Мы собирались рассказать тебе… – прошептал он.

– Когда? – нахмурившись, юноша поднялся. – К чему эта шарада, Киан? – и тихо рассмеялся. – Король Киан. Имя хотя бы настоящее?

– Да, – несчастно ответил он. – Мы солгали лишь в титулах. Все остальное – правда…

– Так к чему это все, ваше величество? – гнул свое Руари, изо всех сил стараясь не обращать внимания на то, как Каин вздрогнул, услышав официальное обращение. Юноша неторопливо пересек комнату, направляясь к рыцарю. Нет, к королю. – Чего вы намеревались от нас добиться?

Киан покачал головой.  
– Ничего, кроме того, что ты уже знаешь. Предполагалось, что все раскроется, лишь когда мы будем уже в Лаидире, где это не имеет значения.

Руари остановился перед ним, думая о том, как человек, при виде которого создавалось впечатление, что уверенности у него хватит на троих, сейчас может выглядеть таким побежденным. И тут он вспомнил слова, произнесенные несколько дней назад: «Тебя может хоть раз привлечь тот, кому ты нравишься?».

– Ты – король Лаидира, но тебе не нравятся женщины, – осторожно пытался разобраться Руари, стоя на расстоянии вытянутой руки от Киана. – Ты прибыл в Кадхаин, чтобы найти невесту, но не для себя, а для брата… единокровного брата? – получив в ответ слабый кивок, он продолжил: – Очевидно, для продолжения рода… – Ты собираешься отречься от престола в пользу Куинлена?

Киан не смог сдержать тихого смеха.  
– Нет. Куин – отвратительный правитель, хоть хороший брат.

– Значит… – Руари в задумчивости наморщил лоб. – Тебе не нужен прямой наследник?

Киан покачал головой.  
– Только кто-то из кровных родственников по моему выбору. Им станет отпрыск Куина, потому что других близких родичей у меня нет. Мы лишь надеялись найти девушку, которую брат мог бы полюбить и которая станет хорошей матерью наследнику. Твоя сестра превысила все наши ожидания, а ты… – он собрался с силами и провел рукой по кудрям Руари. – Тебя я вообще не ожидал, – полная боли грустная улыбка исказила его красивые черты. – Я смирился с одиночеством.

– Ты же король, – указал Руари. – Ты мог бы заполучить любого.

– Я не хочу, чтобы полюбили короля Лаидира, – с грустью сказал тот. – Я хочу, чтобы полюбили Киана.

Барабанщик едва заметно улыбнулся.  
– Киан – самонадеянный, бесцеремонный и не имеет представления о личном пространстве других. Не говоря уже о его странной одержимости рыжими.

В серых глазах Киана появилось удивление. Он посмотрел на Руари и тихо рассмеялся.  
– Ты себя видел в зеркале? Ты можешь любого здравомыслящего мужчину свести с ума от желания.

– А, вот в чем проблема, – мудро покивал тот. – Я свел тебя с ума. Во всяком случае, сделал еще сумасшедшее, чем ты был. Не думаю, что с самого начала ты был в своем уме.

Он взвизгнул, когда Киан внезапно обнял его, и прижался щекой к обнаженной широкой груди.

– Обладай я им, – пробормотал лаидирец, притягивая юношу ближе к себе, – то в тот же миг, как увидел тебя, прекрасный, изумительный, пылкий Руари, я бы его утратил. Простишь ли ты этому глупцу его безумство?

Руари попытался все взвесить, но понял, что, находясь в такой близости от Киана, думать здраво очень тяжело – его пьянящий запах кружил голову.  
– Если прощу, ты поцелуешь меня? – спросил он, а сердце уже начало стучать быстрее.

Лаидирец мгновение удивленно смотрел на него, а потом улыбнулся, и Руари еще никогда не видел столь потрясающей улыбки на его лице.  
– Если хочешь…

Залившись таким румянцем, что Киан точно мог посчитать каждую проклятую веснушку, Руари облизнул губы и кивнул.  
– Тогда я прощу ваше идиотское поведение, государь.

Киан закатил глаза.  
– Даже не начинай, – пробормотал он, а затем завладел губами Руари и положил конец разговору.

Конец


End file.
